ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Darkstar Rising
Darkstar Rising is the fourteenth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force, it's also the first episode of the second season. Plot When the team finds Forever Knights activity, they realize that it was bait meant to lure them into getting arrested for impersonating Plumbers. They are then prohibited to continue their investigations on alien activity and Magister Prior Gilhil takes Kevin's badge away. Then Ben gets ready to attack but Magister Prior Gilhil tries to prevent Ben and Gwen from attack but Ben turns into Goop and traps Magister Prior Gilhil and he drops his gun so he is powerless. Meanwhile a masked figure breaks into a DNAlien hideout place and fights the Highbreed lord. He then absorbs some of the Highbreed's power so the Highbreed can listen to what he says. He then demands the Highbreed to go attack Kevin and Gwen who are in Kevin's garage. They are about to kiss when all of a sudden the Highbreed busts through the wall and tries to kill them, the highbreed proves to be too strong. He knocks Kevin out while he was trying to prevent Gwen from getting killed. Ben's slow self finally comes along as Humungousaur and throws the Highbreed. Then Magister Ghilhil comes and puts them under arrest for impersonating Plumbers, but they soon get attacked by the same masked figure who tries to absorb all their powers and captures them, while Gwen manages to escape. The masked figure takes all of them (except Gwen) to his hideout where he reveals to them who he is. The enemy proves to be Michael Morningstar who now calls himself Darkstar as a result of his defeat he's gained a zombified appearance and his powers have been greatly amplified and thus needs even more power to feed his burning hunger, and then he tries to absorb all of their powers. Then Gwen comes in with an army of DNAliens who beat up Darkstar along with Ben, Kevin, Gwen and the Magister. After Ben defeats him, they realise the Highbreed Lord and the DNAliens have escaped. Then Magister Ghilhil gives Kevin his badge back, and tells the group that now they are the ones in charge of protecting Earth. Then he sends Darkstar to the Null Void. Major events *Michael Morningstar takes on the name, "Darkstar". *Ben and the gang are now official Plumbers. Debuts *Magister Prior Gilhil Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Magister Prior Gilhil Villains *Highbreed Lord *DNAliens *Michael Morningstar (Darkstar) *Forever Knights (hologram only) Aliens used *Chromastone *Goop *Humongousaur *Echo Echo *Spidermonkey *Jetray Quotes *'Magister Gilhil:' You three are under arrest and you, I don't know what going on, but you are going to come with me for questioning. *'Stranger:' I begged it different! No one's going anywhere, not until you give me your powers. (stars absorbing the power of the four, Gwen able to shield herself) *'Highbreed:' Why me? You promised me that if I lead you to.... *'Stranger: '''I can't be trusted! (Humongousaur tries walking towards the starnger)'' Oh I almost forgot how strong you are, Ben! *'Humongousaur:' (reverts back to Ben) *'Ben:' (in a weak tone) Who.. are ..you and how did you... (looks back to see that only Gwen is fighting back the powers) ''Gwen! Run! *'Gwen: What! *'''Ben: You're our only hope! Run!! Uhhh.....'' (loses consciousness)'' *'Gwen: (manages to trick the stranger and runs off)'' *'''Stranger: I'll have my revenge on you too, lovely Gwen. But first things first.'' (camera zooms over the unconscious Ben, Kevin, Gilhil and the Highbreed)'' *''(back at a ransion, after all the four have regained consciousness, all the four are caught in a rig, with their hands chained with the body)'' *'Magister Gilhil:' (talking about the Highbreed) ''I don't understand, that's the guy who told me that you'll were impersonating a Plumber! *'Kevin: And he scam big ugly too! *'''Highbreed: (starts snarling at Kevin) *'Kevin:' Well he did! Not snarl at me! *'Ben:' I think I know who that guy is *'Stranger:' (intruding the group talk) ''Do you really? *'Ben: You must be someone who knows all about the Highbreed and the Plumbers. And most importantly, you must be someone who has a high grudge against us. Why don't you remove that dopy mask, Michael! *'''Kevin: That's Michael Morningstar! The guy who tried to steal Gwen from m-'' (realising what he was going to say, changing his words), oh... who tried to steal all those powers from the highschool girls! *'Michael:' When you ruined my plan, you nearly destroyed me! But over the weeks, my powers returned, stronger than ever! My old method of feeling is no longer the same! *'Ben:' High school girls too tough for you ya! *'Michael:' Michael Morningstar no longer exists! (removes off his mask)'' Now I'm Darkstar! *'Ben and Kevin:' (together) Yeeeeee!!!!! *'Darkstar:' You did this to me! And now you'll feed me your powers until you've no more to give!'' (starts absorbing their powers)'' *'Kevin: (to Ben in a weak voice)'' Ben..... if you can reach... your Omnitrix..... and become Alien X...... *'Ben: (in a weak voice) No..... if he absorbs Alien X..... he will become invincible.... *'Darkstar:' Anyway, I'm going to get all that eventually! *'Gwen:' Michael! (he turns back and stops absorbing their powers)'' Eew! I swear you were better looking when we used to go out together! *'Darkstar:' Laugh all you can! I've all the powers of your teammates plus the Plumber and the Highbreed! How can you even think to defeat me alone! *'Gwen:' Who said anything about alone! (the DNAliens break into his house) Their pretty mad about you kidnapping their boss. *''(Darkstar gets into a fight with the DNAliens, while Gwen goes and breaks the rig, all fall on the floor, Kevin absorbs some metal and breaks his, Ben's and Magister Gilhil's chains, still leavin the Highbreed chained)'' *'Highbreed:' Hey! What about me?! *'Ben:' Hay in there! *'Darkstar:' (meanwhile) ''Too many..... to absorb..... *'Gwen:' And the bad news keeps on coming. *(then Gwen throws Michael a shot of her powers, Echo Echo throws him his sonic blasts, Magister Gilhil shoot him with his laser gun, causing him to fly in the air, Spidermonkey kicks him down, Kevin punches him in the air again, Jetray shoots him down with his laser beams and finally Humongousaur jumps over Darkstar, breaking his window panes and making him unconscious)'' *'Kevin:' (after Gwen removes the shield from around them) Wheres the Highbreed? *'Gwen:' Must have escaped while we were fighting.'' (sees Humoungousaur and runs towards him with Kevin and Magister Gilhil, reverts back to Ben) '' *'Ben: (catching his knees) '' *'Kevin: '''You okay man? *'Ben: Tired.....'' (and almost faints)'' *'Gwen: (catching him) Sit down and capture breathe. *'Magister Gilhil: Is he okay? *'Ben: '''Everything spinning...... going dim..... need... smoothie.. *'Gwen: 'He's fine. Trivia *Echo Echo, Spidermonkey and Jetray all apear in this episode, but they have no lines. *It is revealed in this episode that Kevin's biological father was a Plumber. *It is also revealed that impersonating a Plumber is an interstellar-class felony. *Gwen and Kevin are about to kiss, but the Highbreed Commander interrupts them. *When beating up Darkstar, Ben didn't say the name of the aliens he was using. *Gwen uses the quote "He's fine" sarcastically again, where she used it first in ''Secret of The Omnitrix. *When Darkstar was absorbing their powers, Kevin said Ben should turn into Alien X, but Ben said if he did that Darkstar would absorb all of that power and become invincible. *When Ben said "We don't need no stinkin' badges!", it's a reference to the quote from The Treasure of the Sierra Madre ''and ''Blazing Saddles. *In the garage, you can see a red version of Kevin's car, meaning the car was painted green by Kevin. *This is the first and only episode Kevin is seen absorbing wood. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes